A Kitsune Spirit
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: When Kagome's parents abandon her at Hatori's doorstep. The dragon of the Zodiac instantly feels a fatherly protective instinct kicks in and adopts her. She wishes to be a shinobi. More inside. Kagome and unknown. Vote inside. IFBXIYXNAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Fruits Basket.

**

* * *

**

**Pairing(s)**:

Kagome - Hatsuharu, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi or Yuki.

Kyo and Kagura Sohma

****

AN:

-**Story belongs to Kira Rose. **With some changes though.

-Kagome is going to be cursed with an animal form.

- Akito is a male.

**Warnings: **AU, Major OOC-ness, some bashing, And Tohru isn't going to be a wuss like in the anime/manga, nope she's going to be a bitch. So no Flames on that!

**Summary**: When Kagome's parents abandon her at Hatori's doorstep. The dragon of the Zodiac instantly feels a fatherly protective instinct kicks in and adopts her. She wishes to be a shinobi and expresses this to her father and Akito who agrees. What happens when people becomes curious about her clan? Can Kagome keep her family's secrets? What kind of chaos will ensure.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: She who holds the Kitsune Spirit!

* * *

"She's a monster!" A woman around the age of twenty-two shouted.

"I know that! But we can't just throw her in a dumpster! Akito-sama will know and he _will _take action!" Shouted a man around the age of twenty-five.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do with this…this…_thing!" _Shouted the woman as she pointed her index finger at the three-year-old standing in the corner of the room.

"We'll give it to Hatori. He'll know what to do." The man said as he quickly began to drag the girl by the back of her neck ignoring the soft whimpers that would escape her lips at the rough treatment.

Pristine tears fell from the girl's eyes as she tried to stifle the sobs that wanted to be released. '_What did I do to deserve this? Why do they hate me so much?' _the girl asked herself.

.............XX..................XX.................

**Hatori's door**

.............XX..................XX.................

Coming to a stop near the doctors door the man threw the small girl head first at Hatori's door with no quelms about injuring the small girl with his actions.

"Hatori open the damn door!" He shouted pounding furiously at the door.

Footsteps were heard before the door opened to reveal an annoyed male with black hair and green eyes, his left one being covered by his hair

"What do you want?" Hatori asked icily when he opened the door.

His dark eyes glared at the two people in front oi him before his gaze fell to the tiny form of the girl that was slowly rising from the ground beside him.

"Take it. We don't want it." Said the man as he grabbed the girl from the ground and flew her roughly at Hatori before taking off with his wife. Not once stopping or turning around to look at the little girl that he had flown to make sure that she was okay.

Hatori growled under his breath as he removed the glare that he held on the couple before he turned his attention to the young girl in his arms, she couldn't be more than three give or take a few years. Green eyes scanned the girl's form, checking to see if she was injured anywhere.

"Are you all right?" Hatori asked softly, gently. He didn't want to frighten the girl anymore than her parents already had.

The girl nodded her head but did not say anything. Head still bowed and eyes closed tightly not wanting to burst out crying in front of the kind and pretty man.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Hatori asked kneeling in front of the small girl with his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he peered into her eyes.

"I…I…I don't have one." The girl whispered sadly slowly opening her eyes to stare at the man in front of.

Hatori nearly gasped when he saw the girl's eyes.

A soft gray color that when reflected off the light it could be mistaken for silver.

All of a sudden Hatori's eyes narrowed when her words finally registered to him. '_That bastard had a child for three years and didn't even name her?' _Hatori thought but before he could dwell on the subject anymore he felt wetness soak through the shirt that he was wearing which caused him to glance down at the girl that was nestled in his arms.

Not being able to hold back the onslaught of her tears the girl closed her eyes as tears leaked out of her tightly closed eyes and a soft sob escaped her throat.

"It's okay!" whispered Hatori as he brought the small girl into his arms. Cradling her to his chest and doing his best to soothe the small girl. He himself didn't know what to do, never having someone to care for him when he was a child. But he guess he was doing something right when the girl's cries lessen to small sniffles and light hiccups from all the crying.

Seeing that the girl was calm now Hatori held her in his arms and walked towards his room. "Why don't you get some rest. Then tomorrow we'll go talk to Akito-sama to see what to do." Hatori said softly as he tucked the girl into his bed.

The girl yawned before dozing off into a light sleep.

'_Why would Zaku have kept the girl for three years before handing her off to me. Not to mention not even to give her a name. Is she cursed by one of the zodiac spirits? But that wouldn't make sense the only spirit not inhabiting a human body is the kitsune spirit? But the kitsune hasn't once chosen a human form. Also why would Zaku and Akara have kept her for so long? Is there something that I'm missing?' _Hatori asked himself as he looked out the window just as the snow begins to fall onto the ground.

After a few minutes of watching the snow Hatori moved his gaze back towards the bed to watch the girl when a light breeze blew into the room, from the small opening in the window that was left open for fresh air, and moved some of the girls hair so it fell onto her face. Reaching out a hand he gently brushed his fingers through her silky strands, his eyes unconciously softened when the girl moved closer to him and cuddled into his side while a small smile formed on her lips. "I'll protect you!" he whispered softly to the sleeping girl.

A knock on Hatori's door drew him out of his ponderings.

"Come in." Hatori said coldly.

"It's me." Shigure said as he entered Hatori's room.

"What do you want?" Hatori asked just as coldly as before.

"Akito-sama wishes to speak with you…" Shigure called before blinking his eyes and peering at the small form lying on his best friend and cousin's bed. "who's she?"

Hatori turned his head from his cousin to the girl on his bed. " She is Zaku and Akara's daughter." he called reaching out and brushing back the hair that fell into her eyes.

Shigure his a smile at the action while he waited patiently for Hatori to continue.

"They threw her at my feet...or my door more specifically...then took off. Apparently they haven't even given her a name."

Shigure was about to nod his head when the full impact of what Hatori said hit him, eyes widened, "Zaku and Akara had a daughter! They threw at your door! And they didn't even name her! But...she looks to be about three!" he called in righteous anger.

"Quiet! Can't you see that she's sleeping?" Hatori whispered harshly making both Shigure and the slumbering girl flinch.

'_Ha-san's eyes remind me of an overprotective father.' _Shigure thought as he sweat-dropped.

Hatori stood up not bothering to answer his cousins obvious exclaimations. Walking towards his bedroom door, Hatori turned to look at his cousin critically.

"Watch over her while I go see what Akito wants." Hatori said as he left the room. "And Shigure, if I find out that you did _anything _at all then I will skin you alive. Understood?" Hatori threatened while slipping on his shoes.

Shigure sweat-dropped from his place leaning against the wall next to Hatori's bedroom, "Of course I wouldn't do anything while you're out." Hatori turned and gave Shigure one last evil eye before heading towards Akito's room.

.............XX..................XX.................

**In Akito's Room**

.............XX..................XX.................

Entering the room after getting permission, Hatori kneeled before the Sohma family head and the God of the Zodiac.

"What was all that commotion I just heard?" Akito asked icily.

"Zaku and Akara had given birth to a daughter three years ago. They through her on my doorstep just a few moments ago. They didn't even name her and also I think she may posses the kitsune's spirit." Hatori explain.

"What made you come to that discovery?" Akito asked darkly glaring down at Hatori's form.

"Zaku and Akara acted as if she was the scum of the Earth. Only parents of the cursed act that way towards their children in the Sohma family. Also the only spirit left that is not currently possessing a body is the kitsune's." Hatori explained.

Akito's eyes darkened. "Where is she?" He asked

"She's in my room sleeping." Hatori said looking at Akito a protective glint reflecting in his dark gaze.

Akito's eyes narrowed.

"I'll bring her in tomorrow when she's gotten some rest." Hatori said as his own eye narrowed. (A/n: I'm only showing Hatori's defiant side to show that he's a very protective father.)

"First thing in the morning." Akito said as he dismissed Hatori.

Hatori stood and left for his room.

.............XX..................XX.................

Back in

Hatori's room

.............XX..................XX.................

"Ah Hatori you're finally back!" Shigure said as he greeted Hatori.

"How is she?" Hatori asked slipping out of his shoes and walking towards his room.

"She's still asleep. Didn't wake up once." Shigure chirped.

Nodding Hatori turned and walked back towards the door after making sure that the girl was indeed safe.

"You may leave." He replied opening the door for Shigure.

"You're so mean Haa-san!" Shigure whined.

A tick mark appeared above Hatori's eye.

"Leave now." Hatori said calmly though a dark threat underlined his words.

"Fine. Fine. I'll just go off and crawl in a corner and die by myself. Then everyone will say 'That poor Shigure. He died simply because his friend didn't want to spend time with him. His friend was so cold-hearted…"

What ever Shigure was about to say was cut off by Hatori,

"I don't have time for your games Shigure. Leave at once."

Shigure pouted but left. He knew when to push Hatori and when not to push him, and now was one of the times to not push Hatori.

"Fine but I'll be back in the morning!" Shigure chirped happily but found a door being slammed in his face.

"Well that was mean." Shigure pouted but left anyway.

Hatori sighed, '_Finally some peace.' _Hatori thought as he fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

_Well here is first chapter of Kitsune Spirit! _

_Till next time..._

_Oh and vote for Kagome's pairings. The one with the most votes gets to be with Kags. Vote only one. No harems._

_._

_._

_._

_-Kagome and Sasuke_

_-Kagome and Neji_

_-Kagome and Itachi_

_-Kagome and Hatsuharu_

_-Kagome and Yuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Review..._

_--Kagi-chan--_


	2. Sohma Kagome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

Kagome - Hatsuharu, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi or Yuki.

Kyo and Kagura Sohma

**AN:**

-**Story belongs to Kira Rose. **With some changes though.

-Kagome is going to be cursed with an animal form.

- Akito is a male.

**Warnings: **AU, Major OOC-ness, some bashing, And Tohru isn't going to be a wuss like in the anime/manga, nope she's going to be a bitch. So no Flames on that!

**Summary: **When Kagome's parents abandon her at Hatori's doorstep. The dragon of the Zodiac instantly feels a fatherly protective instinct kicks in and adopts her. She wishes to be a shinobi and expresses this to her father and Akito who agrees. What happens when people becomes curious about her clan? Can Kagome keep her family's secrets? What kind of chaos will ensure.

**Ages:**

_(Age change. _

_Akito and the Mabudachi trio are around the same age) _

Kagome: 3

Hatori: 17

Akito: 15

Shigure: 17

Ayame: 17

* * *

**Chapter 2**_: Sohma Kagome!!_

* * *

Yawning the little girl opened her eyes and peered at the man sleeping beside her. Crawling over towards the older male she brushed her small fingers through his hair and smiled before lying down closer to him. She never had anyone this close to her, seeing as the people that had given her life wanted nothing to do with her, well that wasn't really true.

There was one.

Kagome Fujisaki.

Her Grandmother was the only one to have treated her like she was someone until she died while out on a mission. Ambushed.

Hatori cracked open an eye when he felt a small body snuggle up to him. He smiled lightly when he saw who it was, closing his eyes again he fell back to sleep, while unconciously wrapping an arm around the small body and bringing her closer to his form, tucking her head beneath his chin.

_.............XX..................XX................._

_A while later..._

_Akito's room..._

_.............XX..................XX................._

Akito stared at the the small female sitting beside Hatori with indifference. His dark gaze roaming her form before he turned to look out the window.

"It has come to my attention that those..._things._" Akito sneered at the last word, a snarl twisting his pale lips. "has not given you a name. Is this the truth!"

He watched as the girl slowly nodded her agreement.

"I see. So what would you wish your name to be?" Akito asked after a while turning his gaze from the outside world to the young girl as she fidget under his steady gaze.

Hatori glanced at her from the corner of his eyes seeing how nervous she looked he reached over and grasped her hand, offering her some comfort.

The girl raised her head slightly to look at the pretty man that had taken care of her so far and the smile that he offered her.

Returning the gesture, she turned and looked at the head of the Sohma clan and in a small voice whispered. "I like Kagome"

The girl lowered her eyes to the floor shyly at the intense look the older male was giving her. Kagome was her grandmother's name before she died and was the only one to have cared for her before this pretty man who she learned was names Hatori.

Akito's eyes narrowed. "Then your name shall be Sohma Kagome. Tell me Kagome, do you know if you've been cursed?" Akito asked.

Kagome looked up at Akito. "Cursed?" Kagome asked unsure.

"What happens when someone of the opposite sex hugs you? Like your..._father_" Hatori asked snarling at the last bit. He hated to refer to Zaku as Kagome's father. That man did not deserve to be acknowledged as this cute girl's sire.

"When _he _hugged me I turned into a fox. That's when they started to hate me." Kagome said sadly as she shifted her gaze back to the ground. "They called me a monster. That I was one of those freaks that they heard about."

Hatori seethed a bit, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder soothingly.

"Kagome, have you ever heard of the legend about the zodiac spirits?" Akito asked as he looked at the small white bird that landed on his finger.

"Yes! The god threw a feast for all the zodiac animals to attend but the rat tricked the cat so the cat couldn't attend and the rat rode on the cow back all the way up to the feast!" Kagome said enthusiastically as she smiled at the head, with wide excited eyes.

Akito glanced at the girl and resisted the urge to smile at her antics, she was a very cute kid. He couldn't see why those people would treat her like she was trash. So she was cursed it didn't take away from the fact that she was an adorable girl. Looking at Hatori, Akito could see the same gleam in his eyes that was present in his own fathers eyes whenever he looked at him. It was a fatherly look. Protectiveness surroned his form like it had around his own father so long ago. And Akito knew that from this day forth Kagome Sohma will be loved and cared for like any child her age should have been from the start.

Akito glanced at Kagome again and nodded his head "Yes but there was another spirit. The kitsune. The kitsune found out that the rat had tricked the cat and tried to tell him that it was just that, a trick. So when the god asked why the kitsune didn't attend he did not get angry at the kitsune. Instead he granted the kitsune forgiveness but the god began to detest the cat with all of his might." Akito began,

Kagome's eyes was a lit with joy at hearing the rest of the story. Her grandmother Kagome was the one who told her this story and it became one of her favorites.

"Kagome, our family has been cursed by these spirits. I've been cursed by the god's spirit. Hatori has been cursed with the dragon's spirit. There's a boy arounf your age maybe a year older named Yuki, he has been cursed with the rat's spirit. Kyo is another one around your age, maybe older though that has been cursed but he holds the cat's spirit. Hatsuharu is a few months older than you are. He has been cursed with the cow spirit. There is also Momiji his the same age as you and Haru, he has been cursed with the form of the rabbit. And the other two that you will most likely meet are Shigure, his the one over there." Kagome glanced at the man that she had met earlier and smiled. She liked him and Ayame, they were funny. "He has been cursed with the dog's spirit. The other man, Ayame, is Yuki's older brother and he has been cursed with the animal spirit of the snake. The others you'll probably meet later on but not anytime soon."

Kagome nodded her head, "So what about me, Akito-sama?"

Akito nodded his head, "You, Kagome have been cursed with the kitsune's spirit. You must be very special for the fox's spirit is the most elusive spirits of all the zodiac animals. You see the other zodiac spirits has cursed some one in every generation of our family but your spirit, the kitsune, is different. This is the first time the kitsune's spirit has ever possessed someone." Akito finished.

Kagome stared at Akito blankly. "So if a guy hugs me then I'll turn into a fox?" Kagome asked.

Akito nodded his head.

"Umm Akito-sama is the spirit the reason why kitsunes like me so much?" Kagome asked.

Akito nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Akito-sama please forgive my interruption but the Hokage wishes to speak with you." A young man around the age of sixteen. He had short brown hair and soft cinnamon eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute Hojo." Akito said coldly.

"Yes sir." Hojo said as he scrambled out of the room.

Glancing at the doctor he inwardly smirked, _'Let's see if my assumption is correct!' _

"Hatori I trust that you can find Kagome a home within the main house?" Akito called coolly.

"Hai Akito-sama, she'll live with me." Hatori said.

Kagome looked up at Hatori to find him smiling at her.

Akito nodded his head, _'Hm. I knew it!'_ he thought with s inward smirk.

Shigure noticed this and smirked, '_Well well looks like my senses were right. Haa-san does see her as his daughter.' _

Ayame just smiled at how human his stoic cousin and one of his best friend was being towards the small girl. _"Aw Tori-san. His going to be a father! How exciting!' _

Shigure sighed and turned and stared at the white haired male beside him, "Eh, Ayame. How did you get here?" he called blinking slowly at his best friend.

Ayame faced Shigure with tears in his eyes, "Shigure! I came through the door of course! How could you forget all about me. We came together after all." wailed the white haired male as he launched himself at the dog. "Theres someone else, isn't there. Your cheating on me, aren't you Shigure. How could you!"

Kagome blinked at the two males in confusion while Hatori sighed at his friends behavior while muttering something that Kagome thought was 'don't you guys ever give it a rest.'

Akito glared at them darkly.

Shigure wrapped his arms around Ayame and told him how wrong he was. "Ayame! How could you say such things. I could never cheat on you! For your the only one for me."

Akito's glare intensified. "Get. Out." he hissed darkly at Shigure and Ayame.

Nodding they ran out of the room.

Hatori shook his head and stood up while helping Kagome up.

"Hatori, I trust that you will buy her clothes and such things that a growing female will need."

"Of course Akito-sama!" Hatori replied.

"Good." Akito got up as well, "Your dismissed."

"Hai, Akito-sama!" called Hatori as he left the room holding Kagome's hands.

_.............XX..................XX................._

_End Chapter!_

_I thought that it was a good place to end it!_

_Not much happened her...sorry._

_More soon!_

_.............XX..................XX................._

_**

* * *

**_

Next chapter:

_She meets Yuki and Kyo_

_as well Sasuke and Itachi._

_.............XX..................XX................._

Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it.

Pairings so far....

_-Kagome and Sasuke : 11111111111(11)_

_-Kagome and Neji : 1111111111(10)_

_-Kagome and Itachi : 1111111111111111 (16)_

_-Kagome and haru : 1111111111111111111(19)_

_-Kagome and Yuki : 1111111111 (10)_

_It would seem that Itachi and Haru are winning followed by Itachi, than Sasuke while Neji and Yuki are tied in fourth. The voting will end when Kagome is 15, that's when everything will take place. Pairings and such. Oh and another thing these pairings are not the premanant thing , alright, this is me seeing what you, the readers, prefer. So don't get your hopes up. I was thinking of making this a Kagome and Haru._

_But on a furhter note I do have something to ask you!_

_Do you guys think that Itachi should massacre his clan and become a missing nin or stay in the village? Vote on my poll on profile or here in a review._

_Thanks, _

_--Kagi-chan--_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Fruits Basket.

**Pairing(s)**:

Kagome - Hatsuharu, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi or Yuki.

Kyo and Kagura Sohma

**Warnings: **AU, Major OOC-ness, some bashing, And Tohru isn't going to be a wuss like in the anime/manga, nope she's going to be a bitch. So no Flames on that!

*_**Roles: **_

_Hatori: Medic-nin / ANBH captain (team with Shigure, Ayame and another person.)_

_Shigure: ANBU (team with Hator, Ayame and one other person.)_

_Ayame: ANBU (team with Hatori, Shigure and one someone else.)_

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome stared out the window and sighed before glancing towards the stoic figure sitting in a chair, reading a book. Hearing the sigh, Hatori brought his head up to glance at his daughter. "What's the matter?" he asked softly with a frown.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled and said it was nothing, but Hatori didn't believe her. "Tell me!"

"Um...can we go to the park?" she whispered, unsure

Standing up, Hatori closed his book and slide it into his bag along with some other papers before zipping the bag up and shouldering it. "That's fine. Besides you should meet other kids your age so you can make friends before you enter the academy." Hatori replied "Go get dressed and put your shoes on."

Kagome grinned and nodded her head, "Alright." she called standing up and running off to get ready, when a knock came on the door, pausing, Kagome glanced towards the front room before glancing at her father.

"Oo on. I am not needed at the hospital today, so it can't be work related. It's probably just one of my idiot cousins."

Nodding her head, Kagome walked towards her room.

Walking towards the door, Hatori opened it and upon seeing who was on the other side, a glare formed on his face and a scowl was beginning to grace his expression, "What do you want, Shigure? And why do you always insist on bugging me everytime you are not on a mission?"

Shigure pouted, a hand holding the cloth covering his heart, like he was really wounded, "Ha-san, you wound me with such harsh words, I'm but a humble writer when i am not 'playing' ninja, and do not deserve to be treated so cruelly by you!"

"Shut it Shigure. Your being annoying." Hatori stated glancing towards Kagome's room to see her walking over. "I am about to take Kagome to the park!"

A gasp was heard and Hatori began to curse at whatever god he pissed off to deserve this. Really, two of his most annoying cousin's visiting him on the same day, what was the chances of that. "Ayame, what are you doing here?"

Ayame waved his arms, "Nevermind that, did i just hear you say that you would be taking Kagome to a park?" the silver haired male stared at his green eyed cousin seriously and when the medic-ANBU nodded his head, twin melodramatic wails were heard causing both Hatori and Kagome to cringe at the sound.

"Hatori, how could you take sweet little Kagome-chan to the park where boys would be. Boys who will want to take avantage of her and seek to taint the blossoming flower. We can't allow that to happen." they called out in unison

Hatori stepped out of his apartment and motioned to Kagome to go on ahead. "Why don't you go ahead of us, Kagome-chan. We will meet you there."

Nodding her head, Kagome ran a head of her father and her uncles.

_**(Park)**_

Reaching the park, the three Sohma males stared at a boy about a year or two older than Kagome siting in a sand box, his purple eyes focus on the said girl as she approached him. They observed as Kagome said something to him before the boy nodded and smiled recieving one in turn before moving over to make room for Kagome as she stepped into the sand box to join him.

Ayama squealed, "My baby brother is making friends with Kagome-chan, isn't that sweet." Ayame wrapped his arms around Shigure's shoulder, "Hatori and I will be in laws if Yuki-chan and Kagome grow up and getS married,"

Shigure sniffed, "Kids these days grow up so fast!"

Hatori nearly growled at the two idiots he was forced to call cousins. Really, why must they always cause so much trouble for him." Turning away from them, the dragon turned on his heels and walked towards a tree a few feet away where he can sit, go throw his papers and keep an eye on his daughter and hopefully idiot number one and idiot number two wouldn't bother him anymore, especially about stupid things such as this.

His daughter was way to young to even be thinking about boys in that way, or in general. In this stage of her life, boys were just people she could play with and dear god he dreaded the day when she began seeing boys as more than just people she could built sand castles with. Closing his eyes, Hotari had to once again cursed at whatever god decided to grace him with the two most annoying cousin's. Because of those two he was now thinking about what will happen in the future.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to think about Kagome dating _anyone_ for a long, lond, really long time from now.

Like thirty years.

_**"Hatori!" **_two voices snapped snapping hatori back into reality.

Looking to the side, the said medic-nin frowned deeply at his cousin's. What the hell were they yelling his name like that. "What is it? Are you two dying? Do you have to go to the hospital?" he asked blankly, a deadpanned expression gracing his face.

Crossing his arms, Shigure pouted, "Ha-san, why must you be so cruel to us?" turning his head to the side, the dog of the sohma family, hid his grin, "We were calling your name for a while now."

Narrowing his eyes, Hatori willed them to hurry up and speak. "So?"

"Kagome-chan is really popular with the boys ne?" called Ayame nodding his head in Kagome's direction causing Hatori to turn in the direction and if he was anyone else beside himself, he would have gaped in shock for standing around his little girl was five other boys, besides Yuki. The five boys all looked around the same age as his little girl and he turned towards his cousin;s with a glare. "Don't make anything perverted out of kids who wants to play with Kagome and Yuki."

Behind his back Shigure and Ayame glanced at each other before turning towards the playground. "Sure, whatever you say, Hatori." they replied taking a seat on the bench, "Have you spoken to the Hokage about being reinstated as our captain again, Hatori. Mikoto-chan has stated that she would be more than happy to watch over Kagome-chan while we are out on missions, she said that her youngest son is around the same age as her or a couple years older. She will be safe within the Uchiha clan..."

Whatever else Shigure was going to say was interupted by an icy glare from Hatori, "Yeah, everything will be alright as long as people of the opposite gender doesn't touch her, but what if her son accidentally trips and falls on her or vice versa and she transforms, than what?" he whispered coldly towards his cousin, "People will start treating us differently, they would start to think that we were demons disguised as humans to trick them. You know how the people here react to things that are different. Just look at the way they treat the Kyuubi vessel."

Shigure and Ayame frowned a bit at that, "I guess we never really thought about that possibility..." Ayame trailed off glancing at Shigure whose gazed was focused in the direction Kagome was playing in.

Hatori just sighed, "It's fine, just be careful alright. Kids need friends and if the parents find out about the curse, they might start having their kids shun Kagome like they have been doing to that Naruto kid."

* * *

_**(Elsewhere)**_

A pink haired girl along with a blond girl and a light brown haired girl grumbled as they glared at the girl sitting beside the gray haired boy with the pretty purple eyes. "Who the heck is that girl? How dare she play with prince Yuki!"

"Maybe we should go over there and teach her the errors of her ways." the pink haired girl smiled "Beside that bitch has my future husband talking to her, we can't have that now can we."

The other two smiled and agreed before they stood up nad made their way towards the sand box.

* * *

_**(Naruto)**_

"Hey, Naru-chan, let's go play at the park. I;m sure we;ll find someone else to play with," Nodding, the flaxen haired boy turned and followed the older boy towards the park. "But they can't be boring." he added,

"I agree." Naruto grinned and was about to say something else when a loud screech was heard causing every one to turn in the direction the noise was heard from only to see a woman in her early thirties running towards a blond boy and a brown haired boy.

"Stay away from my son, you filthy leech." was yelled out as she yanked the blonds arm and tossed him to the ground, uncaring if the boy got hurt or not, as she pushed her son behind her. "Don't go near him again, _monster._"

Bitting his lower lip, Naruto glared at the woman. _'Why do they always call me monster or demon? Why can't I have any friends? Why? Why?' _The blond remained on the floor, glaring as he waited for his only friend to walk aaway. Just like the others before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A kitsune spirit**

**Ages:**_ (Age change. Akito and the Mabudachi trio are around the same age) _

_Kagome, Haru, Momiji - 3_

_Naruto, Sasuke, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, The rest of the rookies - 4_

_Neji, Arisa, Saki, Inuyasha, Tenten, Lee, Isaribi, Yakumo - 5_

_Itachi, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Hiyoshi(OC), Kikyo, Sango, Ayame I. - 8_

_Shisui, Kureno - 12_

_Akito, Isuzu, Iruka - 15_

_Ritsu, Kakashi, Anko - 16_

_Hatori, Shigure, Ayame S. - 17_

**Pairing:**_ Alot of people wanted Kagome and Itachi together and so it shall be...It won't happened till she's at least 14/15, same with all the other young ones._

**Sure pairings:**

_Itachi UchihaxKagome Sohma_

_Kyo SohmaxKagura Sohma_

**Might be pairings:**

_Naruto UzumakixIno Yamanaka_

_Hiyoshi KasaixUotani Arisa_

_Neji HyuugaxSaki Hanajima_

_Shisui UchihaxIsuzu Sohma_

_Iruka UminoxAnko Mitarashi_

* * *

**Konoha park **_With Naruto and Hiyoshi_

Naruto glared at the woman who returned the look before turning and sticking her high and mighty nose up in the air. "Get lost you filthy demon. And don't let me catch you talking to my son again."

A boy who looked a few years older than Naruto stepped out from behind his mothers back with a scowl. Dirty blond hair and light green eyes turned and stared at his mother in disgruntled annoyance. "Okaa, I was the one who approached him, not the other way around and I want to play with Naruto-kun."

The woman seemed scadalized by what her son had just said, "What do you mean Hiyoshi? Why would you want to play with this..._boy_, when you can play with all the other kids."

"All of the other kids are boring. Naruto-kun is a lot more fun to play with. Otou-san lets me play with him when we come to the park. He said I should judge people for myself and not on what every one else says." with that said, Hiyoshi grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the sandbox where several other kids were.

Naruto smiled, he never had a friend that would stick up for him like that, turning his head, he watched in shock as three girls walked towards the sandbox and one the girls pushed a smaller girl, causing her to fall over and hit her head on the side of the box. "Come on Hiyoshi" the blond exclaimed.

Hiroshi nodded his head and both of them ran over.

**Konoha Park **_In the sandbox with Kagome and Yuki_

She never knew how easy it was to make friends, never having been around others her age and with her parents constantly telling her how everyone will hate her because she was a monster, weighed heavily upon her conscious as well, but having stayed with Hatori and meeting Shigure and Ayame, she knew that it wasn't true. She wasnn't a monster and she did deserve to be loved.

"So what's your name?" asked the pretty gray haired boy with purple eyes, a smile was on his lips as he stared at her in curiousity.

"Sohma Kagome, and yours?" she questioned shyly, with a small smile as she blinked at the boy beside her.

Purple eyes blinked in surprise, "Sohma Yuki and it's a pleasure to meet you. I never met any other Sohma beside my brother and his two best friends."

"I haven't either. My parents never let me out of the house, they always kept me locked in my room. But Hatori-tou-san, adopted me so now I live with him and Ayame-oji-san and Shigure-oji-san visits a lot of the time. There really funny."

Yuki's eyes widened in shock, "Ayame Sohma, his my older brother."

"Really" Kagome smiled. "Maybe Ayame will bring you over when he comes to visit otou-san."

Nodding his head, the rat of the Sohma family smiled, "Yeah" as the two Sohma's talked about themslves and their family, they were unaware that others had seen them and wanted to play with them as well.

"Hey" a voice called out causing both Yuki and Kagome to look towards the voice to see three boys all with dark hair and eyes. "Can we play with you? the youngest of the three asked.

The two Sohma's nodded their heads, "Yeah. I'm Yuki Sohma and this is Kagome Sohma. Who are you?" the purple eyed boy asked, eying the three dark clothed males as he edged closer towards his female cousin. If he understood correctly then she was apart of the Sohma family curse and so she couldn't be touched by the opposite sex, so it was his job to make sure none of these boys got to close to Kagome.

The younger of the two smiled, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he pointed to the second youngest, the one on his left, "this is my aniki, Itachi and cousin Shisui. Are you sure it would be alright to play with you?" he questioned.

Kagome and Yuki shared a look before they turned and looked at the boy and nodded their head, "Sure, Sasuke-kun." Kagome smiled at the older boy and turned towards Yuki when he tapped her shoulder.

Blinking, she glance from the Yuki to the spot he was pointing to before nodding her head in understanding. Getting to her feet and takin a seat in between the rail and Yuki. A precaution in case something were to happen to make one of the boys fall, they wouldn't land on her and trigger the curse. That would be a disasterous.

"My tou-san doesn't like other boys around me. He'd take me away if he the three of you so close." Kagome spoke, the half-truth slipping out effortlessly stunning Yuki with her brilliance.

Shisui nodded his head, "Father's tend to be a lot more protective over there daughters then anything else. And we don't want to be the reason you had to leave." the older of the Uchiha trio grinned.

Itachi nodded his head, "So your apart of the Sohma clan. How's it like?" the Uchiha heir questioned wanting to know if the Sohma clan was anything like the Uchiha clan.

"The head is cold and mean, but he has his days where his nice." Yuki whispered thinking back to the man he meant on several occasions, mostly because his mother keeps making him visit the head in hopes that he'd be chosen to succeed. "And despite every thing, I know he cares about everyone in the clan, some more then others."

Kagome nodded her head, "Akito-sama is very nice. Shi-oji-san and Aya-oji-san are really funny. And so is my otou-san."

"What about the Uchiha clan?" Yuki questioned "Is everyone nice as well." he turned to look at the three boys.

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head, "Yep. Okaa-san is nice. But Otou-san is mean, sometimes." a pout formed on his lips, "He never wants to train me." he wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, "And some of the other members always compare me to nii-sama."

Irachi reached over and patted the boys head, "It's okay Sasuke, when your older, Shisui and I will train you."

"Yeah gaki, so wait until you at least start the academy to start whinning." Shisui grinned and looked over towards the two Sohma kids, "So whose going to be training the both of you?"

Kagome turned and glanced at Yuki who smiled and patted the girls head, "Well, my nii-san already said, he'd train me and there is no doubt that Kagome's tou-san will be training her in everything that he knows."

"Oh." Shisui nodded his head, "Who is your brother Yuki? And your father is who exactly, Kagome?"

Yuki frowned, "Ayame Sohma is my aniki."

"Konoha's second white snake." Itachi whispered, "Have the villagers been giving him any trouble like they have to Anko?" he remember seeing the older female walking through the village one day and heard the crude words whispered about her. It reminded him of the treatment Naruto-kun is forced to endure day in and day out.

To him it wasn't right or fair to punish someone for snothers ill doings. But he couldn't recall hearing Ayame being signaled out and he guess that it could be because he was from one of Konoha's greatest clan or because Ayame, unlike Anko, hadn't recieved the curse mark.

"No." Yuki furrowed his brows, "Why would they?" He didn't understand what the older boy was talking about, he knew Anko was his brother's former teammate and was nice to him whenever she came by.

Shisui shook his head, "No reason." Turning he glanced at Kagome with a smile. The little girl was adorable looking, so unlike any of the other children. "And what about you, whats your fathers name?" he questioned lightly.

"Hatori Sohma."

Itachi and Shisui glanced at each other in surprise, "Hatori? Never thought he was a father. Konoha's healing dragon, the first student of Tsunade. That's a surprise." Shisui mumbled.

"Whose your kaa-san and tou-san?" Kagome questioned

Sasuke grinned, "Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head and kaa-chan's name is Mikoto." the young Uchiha exclaimed happily. "Itachi is my big brother." He added pointing towards the boy long haired boy,

"You said that already, Sasuke." Itachi responded, poking the boys forehead, earning a pouty looking frown in reply to the poke.

"And my mothers name is Mihara and my tou-san is Kisuke. I had an older brother named Obito, but his not here any more." Shisui tried to smile but everyone could tell it was fake.

Kagome frowned and was about to say something when she felt someone shove her, hard. Losing her balance, she fell over sideways and smacked her head against the side of the sandbox.

A low whinning sound escaped Kagome's throat, a sound one could associate with a wounded puppy. Yuki reached over to help his cousin up, "Kagome-chan are you alright?"

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she held her head in her hand and turned to look at the person who pushed her and blinked at the look that she was given.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the three girls hissed at her.

The other two girls nodded their head in agreement, "You've got some nerve to sit next to Yuki-sama, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama." a pink haired girl screeched.

"Yeah. Why don't you go away little girl." the last one called out.

Itachi glared at the three for picking on Kagome. From what he could tell in the short time his been here was this, Sohma Kagome was a sincerely nice girl who didn't deserve to be picked on just because some rabid fangirls jealousy.

"No the question is, who are you? and why did you just shove Kagome?" Shisui questioned crossing his arms over his chest and glared at the three girls. "And you have no right to talk that way towards Kagome-chan."

The three bullies stared at Shisui in surprise, "But..." they were cut off when a blur of Yellow ran passed them followed by a brown. They turned and watched as a blond boy and a brown haired one kneeled beside the girl.

"Hey are you okay? We saw what happened and came to see if your alright." the blond called out.

Kagome nodded her head, hand still holding her head, "I'm fine, thanks." she whispered, blinking her eyes to clear the black dots that were trying to invade her vision. "My head hurts a bit, though."

Naruto furrowed his brows when he saw red behind her hand and moved forward. Grabbing the girls hand and ignoring the tingling sensation that shot through his hand, he stared at the wound. "Your bleeding." he stated causing Yuki to turn and eyed the cut on her forehead.

"You must have hit it harder then you thought." Yuki turned and looked around the park. He had to go and get help for his cousin, but he couldn't leave her here with all the other males around. His eyes lit up when he saw his brother, Shigure and Hatori sitting on a bench not to far away, talking, well Ayame and Shigure were any ways, Hatori was probably trying to ignore them.

"Ayame, help." he called out.

**Konohagakure Park - under a tree **_With Hatori, Ayame, Shigure_

Hatori tried really hard to ignore both of his cousin's incessant chatter but it was getting quite difficult to do so when they were hell bent on annoying you. Reaching his limits, Hatori was about to turn and tell his friends to shut their mouth when a call for Ayame was heard and they turned towards the sandbox only to see Kagome's head bleedng while Yuki, a blond boy and brown one tried to help the girl while the three dark haired males were glaring at the three girls standing behind Kagome.

"Fan girl's" Ayame murmured. standing up "Violent twits even at a young age."

Hatori stood up and walked towards his daughter. "Kagome-chan. What happened?" he questioned bending down completing a set of handseals, his hand glowing green he placed it one the girl forehead healing her injury.

"I was pushed and I hit my head." she pointed at the spot where her head hit, "They said I deserve it for being with cousin Yuki and the others." she whispered. wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

Hatori returned the hug, "It's not your fault, Kagome-chan." he responded stroking the dark hair, "You can play with whoever you want and if playing with your cousin Yuki is what you want to do then that is fine. If it's alright with Yuki that is."

The little gray haired boy nodded his head with a small smile, "Yeah, I want to play with cousin Kagome, Hatori-san." he replied.

"See, Yuki wants to play with you and I'm sure the others want to as well." To which the boys all nodded their heads.

Shigure and Ayame looked at the girls with a frown. Disapproval written clearly across their face, "That wasn't very nice you three; apologize to Kagome-chan for hurting her or I'll find your parents." Shigure scolded.

"That's right. You could of really hurt Kagome-chan when you pushed her." Ayame chimed in; placing a hand on his little brothers shoulder/

Three girls sneered at the younger girl, "Why should we apologize to her for." Sakura hissed crossing her arms over her chest. "She was hanging all over Sasuke-kun."

Hatori released a sigh, "Aren't you three too young to be thinking about boys like that. Girls shouldn't be thinking about boys that way till their a least thirteen."

From the corner of their eyes the older Sohma cousin's watched as three woman came walking over. Two of the woman appeared cold and indifferent while the other was confused and curious to what was going on.

"Tohru, what's going on? Did you make some new friends?" a red headed woman asked, a smile lighting her face up as she saw the little blond boy beside a brown haired one. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you, sweetie?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm fine Kyoko-ba-san,"

The red head laughed and patted the boys head, "That's good Naruto-kun."

Shigure and Ayame glanced at the woman before turning and glancing at the other two, "I take it you three are the mothers to these girls?"

Kyoko nodded her head and patted her little girls head, "Yes. My name is Kyoko Honda and this is my daughter Tohru." she replied with a smile. "And those two are Saya Haruno, her daughter Sakura and Kamiya Takahashi and her daughter Kikyo. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, your daughters were bullying my niece." Ayame pointed to the small black haired girl in Hatori's arm, "They came over here and pushed her and Kagome-chan hit her head over there." He motioned towards the edge where a spot of blood shone, "They told her that she couldn't play with her friends or her cousin Yuki." Ayame patted his brothers shoulder. "We asked if they could apologize but they refused to do so. Claiming she deserved it for playing with her cousin."

Saya and Kamiya didn't look shocked, surprise or remorseful for what their girls did, while Kyoko seemed ashamed and glanced towards her daughter with a frown, "Is this true Tohru." Seeing the brown haired girl about to open her mouth, she narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me Tohru, I want the truth."

Biting her bottom lips, Tohru nodded her head, "But she was with Yuki-sama, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama." she whispered lowly.

Kyoko blinked and narrowed her eyes. Her daughter was about to get a firm scolding. Turning she bowed her head. "I apologize for my daughters actions. I'm glad to see that your daughter is alright." glancing at Tohru, Kyoko grabbed her hand, "Let's go young lady." twisting around she flashed a smile towards Naruto, "Take care of yourself Naruto." with that said, Konoha's red butterfly vanished from view.


End file.
